Accidentely In Love
by SunDragon27
Summary: Its time for the last TND Hot Spot special night! This time with Abby and Hoagie. Its time for the last two friends to reveal their feelings. So now Hoagie gets a chance to tell his special just exactly how he feels.


**Accidently In Love**

**Alright! Here it is! The last story of my Teen Hot Spot musical romance! It all started with a British who needed to lose one girlfriend and get another, then we transferred to a guy who needed to desperately apologize to the love of his life and just had two hot heads who finally got together. Now we only have one couple left that still needs to reveal their feelings in a special way. Through song! The song in this story is the famous "Accidently in Love" by the Counting Crows, which I do not own! Let's bring on the Hoagie and Abby!**

"Are you guys really serious?" Hoagie asked, raising an eyebrow. Nigel, Wally, and Patton stared down at him as he polished his drum set. The four were at band practice over at Wally's house and Hoagie hadn't expected his friends to confront him about _this_.

"Of course we are. It's your turn." Nigel shrugged plopping down on his stool in front of the keyboard.

"We weren't really 'taking turns'." Hoagie said with air quotes. "It's not my fault that we've all been doing this little dance with our singing. It's actually kinda weird that we all have such great voices in the first place."

"Well except Patton." Wally smirked and Patton punched him in the arm.

"That's not the point Hoagster." Patton continued with his cheeks tinged pink. He was the only one out of all of them, including the girls, that couldn't sing. In fact he sounded like nails on a chalk board. "The point is that all of us are now dating our choice girl, except you."

"Look, Abby is not going to be impressed if I do the exact same thing we've been doing since the girls got the crazy idea in the first place." Hoagie tried to argue further.

"Who says? I bet she will think it's charming." Nigel countered back. Hoagie snorted.

"Come on Hoagie it'll be fun!" The three guys gave Hoagie an excited, expectant look. After a few moments, Hoagie cracked a smile.

"Fine, but if we don't find a good enough song then I'm not doing it."

*#*#*#*#*

Abby was suspicious.

Together with Kuki, Fanny and Rachel, Abby noticed her friends were acting weird and Abby knew something was up.

"Alright, what is it with you three?" She finally asked crossing her arms. The four of them were hanging at the Teen Hot Spot waiting for the boy's band to play like they always did on a Saturday night.

"What are you talking about Abby?" Kuki asked innocently enough. But Abby knew better.

"You all are keeping something from Abby and Abby wants the truth now." Abby said with a tone that the others didn't like messing with. Kuki opened her mouth, looking ready to spill and Rachel quickly kicked at her shin and shushed her.

"OW!" Kuki squealed. Abby glared at the three of them. "I wish Wally wouldn't tell me everything! He knows I can't keep a secret!"

"Kuki!" Rachel scolded.

"What secret? Now you all really have to tell Abby." The dark haired teen demanded.

"Look, we told the guys we wouldn't." Fanny said matter of factually. There was a loud whistle, indicating the DJ was about to speak. "Besides, you're about to find out anyway."

"How we doin' tonight TND!" The DJ called and the crowd cheered. "Very good, very good. Now it's time for the moment all of you come for, besides the excellent root beer." More cheers.

"Lets welcome, Purple Ink, back for another special evening! One of you lucky ladies out there gets a dedicated song by one of the band members. Don't worry though; I'm sure that everyone will know exactly who it is." There seemed to be a wry smile in there somewhere.

"Everyone, Purple Ink!" The hot spot broke out in deafening cheers again as the curtains to the stage rolled away revealing the band. Only something was different. Patton was on the drums while Hoagie held the bass. They immediately began playing.

(Accidently in Love- Counting Crows, (: Listen to it!)

_So she said, "What's the problem baby?"_

Just after the first sentence, most TND members knew who he was talking about. There was only one agent they knew called others 'baby'.

___What's the problem I don't know__  
><em>_Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time__  
><em>_I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Abby's eyes had grown larger at the song. Something strung inside her chest, and she felt weird butterflies erupt. __

_How much longer will it take to cure this__  
><em>_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love__  
><em>_Makes me wanna turn around and face me__  
><em>_But I don't know nothing about love___

_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Turn a little faster__  
><em>_Come on, come on__  
><em>_The world will follow after__  
><em>_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Because everybody's after love___

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running"__  
><em>_Running down into the spring__  
><em>_That's coming all this love melting under__  
><em>_Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love_

Hoagie sang down to the crowd with eyes for only one. His feelings for Abby weren't exactly unknown to her. They had never, however, been expressed like this before. And Hoagie smiled cheekily throughout the whole song. __

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream__  
><em>_Never ever end of all this love__  
><em>_Well I didn't mean to do it__  
><em>_But there's no escaping your love___

_These lines of lightning__  
><em>_Mean we're never alone__  
><em>_Never alone, no, no___

_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Move a little closer__  
><em>_Come on, come on__  
><em>_I want to hear you whisper__  
><em>_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Settle down inside my love___

_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Jump a little higher__  
><em>_Come on, come on__  
><em>_If you feel a little lighter__  
><em>_Come on, come on__  
><em>_We were once upon a time in love_

The crowd was cheering and Abby found an amused and completely genuine smile cross her face. She placed her chin in her palm and laughed, looking up at Hoagie with a twinkle in her eyes.__

_We're accidentally in love__  
><em>_Accidentally in love__  
><em>_Accidentally in love__  
><em>_Accidentally in love___

_Accidentally__  
><em>_I'm in love, I'm in love__  
><em>_I'm in love, I'm in love__  
><em>_I'm in love, I'm in love__  
><em>_Accidentally__  
><em>_I'm in love, I'm in love__  
><em>_I'm in love, I'm in love__  
><em>_I'm in love, I'm in love__  
><em>_Accidentally___

_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Spin a little tighter__  
><em>_Come on, come on__  
><em>_And the world's a little brighter__  
><em>_Come on, come on__  
><em>_Just get yourself inside her__  
><em>_Love, I'm in love_

The song ended and the crowd cheered. The band saluted as the curtains closed. Abby had disappeared from her seat.

Back stage Abby made herself know to the others. Hoagie noticed her first and gave a look to Wally. The blonde winked.

"Alright boys, lets scram." He placed his arms around Nigel and Patton's shoulders. The three made their way to their table with their girls.

"So what did you think?" Hoagie asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Too cheesy?"

"Not for you." Abby replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "In fact, I found it rather charming."

Hoagie laughed and placed his forehead against hers. He couldn't have been happier.

"Don't tell Nigel you said that. I'll never hear the end of it." Hoagie smiled and then Abby's lips were on his.

There was a cat call made from the corner. Turning, they found all their friends heads tucked under the curtain and staring at them.

"Ever heard of privacy?" Abby exasperated.

"That word means nothing to this group of people." Rachel said matter of factually. "I don't think it's even possible for us to stay out of other people's business.

The statement was so true that everyone had to laugh.

"I guess we couldn't ask for a better band of friends." Kuki said happily as Wally wrapped his arm around her waist.

"A group of talented friends, at that." Patton commented holding Franny's hand.

"Yeah except your singing." Nigel teased as Rachel leaned into him. The others laughed as Patton glared.

Abby shook her head, knowing that she would be stuck with all of them for the rest of her life. Not that she was complaining.

**Alright, that's it. (: I hope you have enjoyed my TND Hot Spot stories! Go KND!**


End file.
